Yang Terakhir
by UQ
Summary: Yang terakhir untuk dirinya, untuk cinta tak terbalasnya, untuk pengabaiannya pada juniornya, dan untuk pencaharian pengisi hatinya. Yang terakhir tidak selalu menyakitkan, tidak juga menyenangkan. Future Fic, OC, semoga tidak OOC, T for love thingy.


**Yang Terakhir**

–tidak selalu menyenangkan, tidak juga menyakitkan–

**© UQ**

**Chihayafuru © Suetsugu Yuki**

* * *

Musim semi, tahun ketiga di SMA. Keduanya berdiri saling berhadapan. Mata mereka bertemu. Satu penuh keluguan, satunya lagi penuh keteguhan. Tanda tanya imajiner muncul di atas kepala gadis berambut oranye yang dibiarkannya tergerai. Pemuda berambut merah jambu itu dengan ketenangan penuh mulai berbicara.

"Aku menyukaimu." Dua kata singkat. Terdengar samar. Membuat tuli telinga gadis fanatik karuta.

Perih. Dia, Mashima Taichi, tahu pasti jawaban apa yang akan didapatkannya. Penolakan.

"Maaf," itu awalnya. Dia sudah membayangkan berbagai macam kata berhari-hari sebelum saat ini tiba. Sebelum ia berdiri di hadapan gadis itu, meninggalkan gulungan formalitas tanda kelulusan yang ia dapatkan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ia tahu. Kata maaf itu bukan sekedar bualan. Gadis itu, bagaimanapun kelihatannya, bagaimanapun sikapnya, tetaplah bisa menjadi seseorang pemikir. Karuta melatih otaknya. Karuta melatih semua inderanya. Karuta juga lah yang membuat ia mengenal apa itu cinta. Kalau Chihaya tak mengenal cinta, tidak mungkinlah ia berkata:

"A-aku tidak menyukaimu."

Suaranya sebisa mungkin tidak bergetar. Senyuman samar terlukis di paras rupawannya. Ia peduli dengan Taichi. Ia sangat menyayangi Taichi. Dulu sekali, sebelum ia sadar dan mengenal jauh arti cinta, ia berpikir semua orang layak diperlakukan adil. Chihaya pada karuta, Arata, Taichi, serta anggota Tim Mizusawa lainnya harus mendapat takaran kasih sayang dan kepedulian yang sama.

"Maaf, aku... aku terlalu egois." Iya tahu sekali. Jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia sangat amat mengerti kalau dirinya sungguh egois. Ia ingin memenangkan setiap pertandingan, memaksa kahendaknya dan lupa akan kemampuan yang dimiliki mereka. Ia pun sampai sekarang berpura-pura tidak menyadari perasaan pemuda di hadapannya.

Taichi di sana masih terdiam. Matanya sedari tadi memandang lurus penuh kehampaan. Kosong. Ia tahu ini semua akan terjadi. Ia tahu Chihaya akan mengatakan tidak. Ia sangat amat tahu. Ia pikir dirinya bisa melewati ini dengan mudah. Ia pikir tadinya ia akan tersenyum, menepuk kepala gadis itu, lalu berkata dirinya baik-baik saja dan jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Tapi apa nyatanya. Sekarang ia membeku. Pikirannya melayang tanpa titik temu. Rasanya ingin terjatuh, tapi kakinya seakan-akan terpaku.

* * *

_**Chihayafuru **_

_**kamiyo mo kikazu **_

_**Tatsutagawa **_

_**Karakurenai ni **_

_**Mizu kukuru towa.**_

* * *

Apa kalian tahu arti dari sajak yang menjadi andalan Chihaya? Namanya berada di sana. Nama gadis itu selalu ada di kartu yang tidak disukai Taichi. Kartu itu terlalu menggambarkan keadaannya. Semakin lama semakin ia rasa, arti sajak itu semakin persis dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Apabila ini musim gugur. Apabila mereka berada di pinggir sungai. Dan apabila ada beberapa pengawal yang mengejar mereka. Taichi pikir ia akan berpikiran sama dengan Arihara no Narihira, pengarang sajak tersebut.

"Pergilah." Senyuman tulus ia keluarkan. Jangan. Jangan tampilkan raut sedihmu. Kau harus tersenyum tulus.

"Hubungi Arata, katakan kau menyukainya." Kerongkongannya terasa kering. Rongga hidungnya terasa panas, begitu pula matanya.

"Ta-tapi... bagaimana dengan Taichi?" selama ini hal itulah yang menjadi permasalahan Chihaya. Ia terlalu egois. Ia tidak bisa menentukan siapa yang harus didahulukan. Keduanya adalah orang terdekat bagi Chihaya sedari kecil. Arata yang mengenalkannya dunia baru dan Taichi yang menemaninya dikala pemuda berkacamata itu tak di sini. Ia tak pernah sekalipun menganggap Taichi itu pengganti. Tidak. Itu terlalu jahat. Tapi bukankah serakah itu sesuatu yang buruk juga?

"Aku akan di sini. Aku akan menemani Taichi, Arata bisa menunggu."

_- - -Terlalu memberi harapan. _

Taichi tertegun. Ia harus menghapus pikiran itu. Sudah tidak harapan. Ia melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. tahun lalu Chihaya menuliskan sajak bercerita tentang pandangannya terhadap Arata. Sajak yang bermakna dalam dan begitu indah. Sajak itu bukan untuk dirinya melainkan orang lain. Ia sudah menyerah. Sudah terlalu banyak penolakan implisit yang diterimanya. Taichi tidak bisa menjadi bayangan mereka berdua. Ia tidak bisa selalu terjebak di sini dengan cinta pertamanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Taichi tertawa, untuk dirinya. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengusap puncak kepala gadiss itu (akhirnya bisa juga ia lakukan). Ia sedikit memaksa kepala Chihaya untuk tertunduk.

"Chihaya, kau tidak bisa serakah. Sekarang pergi dan katakan kalau kau lulus. Tanyakan pada Arata dimana ia kuliah nanti dan katakan perasaanmu padanya." Taichi menelan ludah. Usapan di kepala Chihaya terhenti. "Aku yakin ia akan snagat senang." Tahan. Jangan di sini. Jangan ketika Chihaya berada di sini.

Gadis itu menyentuh tangan besar di kepalanya. Ia turunkan, begitu mudah seperti si Empunya merelakan tangannya dipindahkan begitu saja. Mata cokelat terang itu menatap lekat-lekat iris serupa milik Taichi. Tangan pemuda itu masih digenggamnya erat. Bibir ranumnya perlahan terbuka.

"Terima kasih banyak!" serunya dengan suara yang lantang. Ia tidak berdusta. Matanya memancarkan suatu keluguan, loyalitas, dan rasa berterimakasih yang tak ternilai. "Tanpamu aku tidak akan bertahan sampai saat ini. Terima kasih banyak!" Chihaya membungkukan badannya. Tangannya menggantung di atas kepala, ia masih belum melepaskan tangan pemuda yang begitu ia sayangi (sebagai teman).

Perlahan bulir-bulir bening menetes dari sepasang kelopak mata Chihaya. Ia masih dalam posisi _ojigi_-nya. Ia gigit bibirnya, menahan suara isakan. Taichi di sana semakin terpaku. Tangan yang satunya menyentuh kedua tangan Chihaya yang menggenggam tangan lainnya. Ia genggam erat-erat tangan halus dengan jemari nan lentik itu. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Jangan habiskan air matamu di sini." Genggamannya mengendur. Dielusnya telapak tangan Chihaya dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Kalau aku jadi Arata, aku tidak akan suka dibuat menunggu." Taichi melepas tangan itu.

_- - - Selamat tinggal._

Chihaya menyeka air matanya. Ia mulai menegakkan punggunya. Sebuah senyum ceria terlukis di wajahnya. Gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Aku akan menghubunginya, aku akan mengatakannya pada Arata." Suaranya sudah kembali. Salah satu hal yang Taichi kagumi dari gadis ini adalah bagaimana ia begitu ahli menyembunyikan perasaannya. "Kamu tidak mau kembali ke dalam?"

"Tidak, aku akan di sini saja." Taichi menggeleng.

Chihaya tidak banyak bertanya. Ia bisa membaca Taichi tak lagi ingin diganggu olehnya. Maka dari itu ia membalikan badannya dan segera beranjak pergi.

Taichi mundur beberapa langkah. Pohon. Ia sandarkan punggungnya pada salah satu pohon di halaman sekolah. Matanya masih mengikuti punggng Chihaya yang perlahan terlihat mengecil. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya terangkat sendiri seakan-akan hendak menarik punggung gadis yang amat ia sukai.

"Se-senpai." Suara itu, Hanano Sumire. Taichi angkat kepalanya dan menurunkan tangannya. Ia melihat gadis itu dari balik dinding gedung sekolah (dengan rambut gelap yang dikuncir dua). Taichi tidak membuka mulutnya dan bertanya sudah berapa lama gadis itu di sini. Ia tidak begitu peduli. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa dirinya memiliki cinta tak terbalaskan.

"Apa.. apa Senpai akan meninggalkan Jepang?" pertanyaan itu kiranya membuat mata Taichi membulat. Ia tidak pernah memberi tahu siapapun kalau dirinya berniat melanjutkan sekolah di luar negri. Eropa tepatnya. Walau begitu, Taichi masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Ia tidak ada niat untuk mempertanyakan sumber berita keberangkatannya.

"Hm." Taichi memasukan kedua tangannya pada saku celana. Punggungnya meninggalkan batang pohon dan ia mulai berjalan perlahan. "Jangan beri tahu siapapun."

Sumire terdiam. Kedua tangannya terkepal di depan dada. Ia melihat senior yang ia sukai itu berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. Ia tundukan kepalanya. Suara langkah pemuda itu mulai mengecil. Sumire tidak bernai melirik barang sedikit saja.

- - -_Kenapa, Senpai? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan?_

* * *

Seorang pemuda berjalan di pinggiran trotoar Paris. Ia eratkan syal yang melilit lehernya lalu tangannya kembali memeluk dirinya. Pakaiannya sudah berlapis-lapis. Penghangat telinga dan topi berbulu pun sudah ia pakai untuk menambah kehangatan. Tapi suhu dingin Paris di musim ini belum membuat tubuhnya terbiasa.

Mata cokelatnya melirik beberapa pasangan yang saling bergandeng tangan di sekitarnya. Melihat mereka tertawa bahagia membuat Taichi ingat dengan kedua sahabatnya. Bagaimana kabar mereka? Sudah hampir dua tahun Taichi tidak memberikan kabar. Ia rasa saat kembali nanti, omelan dan ceramahan panjang akan membuat telinganya panas.

Taichi tertawa kecil di balik syal tebal yang melilit sampai menutupi mulutnya. Ia percepat langkahnya menuju sebuah kafe. Suara gemerencing bel di pintu terdengar nyaring dan menggema di sepenjuru ruang kafe. Setelah berdiri beberapa saat dengan mata yang bergulir ke sana ke mari, Taichi kembali berjalan. Ia temukan gadis itu. Rambut pirang bergelombang yang panjang hingga pinggang, wajah putih bak porselen, mata biru laut sendu yang memandang ke luar jendela, serta mulut dengan bibir ranum yang terbuka sekilas ketika Taichi mulai duduk di hadapannya.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu." Taichi turunkan syalnya, sebuah senyum tak lagi terhalang untuk dipandang oleh mata biru laut yang memancarkan suka cita.

Gadis itu menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutnya di telinga. "Tidak apa, kau masih tetap yang membayar, kan?" senyum miring dengan tatapan antusias itu membuat Taichi tak bisa mengelakan keinginannya untuk tertawa dan kagum di saat yang bersamaan.

"Ah. Ah. Tentu saja, tentu." Membuka buku menu dengan pembicaraan-pembicaraan penuh tawa.

Empat tahun lagi. Pemuda itu akan kembali ke negara asalnya, membawa gadis ini bersamanya, dan memperkenalkan _ia_ pada rekan lamanya. Taichi juga merasa gugup dengan apa yang akan terjadi selama empat tahun mendatang. Akankah berita pernikahan dua sahabatnya itu datang lebih awal dari yang Taichi perkirakan? (_Well_, Taichi berspekulasi bahwa keduanya akan menunggu kepulangan Taichi baru melaksanakan pesta mereka.)

Empat tahun lagi. Ia harap bisa melihat gadis yang pernah mebgisi hatinya. Gadis dengan kimono merah menyala dengan motif daun _momiji _dan pemuda rupawan dengan hakama biru bermotif aliran sungai.

"Empat tahun lagi, mau kembali ke Jepang?" Taichi menutup buku menunya dan mengangkat tangannya memanggil pelayan.

"Eh? Jepang?" gadis itu terdiam cukup lama. Saat ia hendak menjawab, pelayan sudah datang dan menanyakan pesanan mereka. Tak lama pelayan itu pergi dan mata gadis itu kembali terarah pada Taichi.

"Tentu saja, aku berencana mengunjungi keluarga mendiang Mutti di sana." Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman sama. "Baguslah, Taichi-_san_ sudah mau kembali ke sana. Tapi kenapa harus empat tahun lagi? Minggu depan sudah liburan musim dingin dan tahun baru. Kurasa itu waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu sahabat lama." Gadis itu memanggu dagunya.

"Akan kupertimbangkan." Taichi tersenyum.

Mungkin tidak jadi menunggu empat tahun lamanya untuk reuni kecil-kecilan dengan mereka. Bisa saja tahun depan. Bulan depan. Minggu depan. Atau mungkin besok. Ia harap kalau saat itu tiba, dirinya sudah siap. Siap mata, hati, dan pikiran. Ia tidak mungkin mempermalukan dirinya di depan gadis terakhirnya ini, bukan?

* * *

**A/N:**

* * *

Ohoho... saya mau kemari sebenernya udah lama, tapi gak kesampaian karena berbagai macam alasan. Ini... ehem... untuk memuaskan diri dari ending menggantung yang _nganu_ banget. Dan kebetulan sekali ada temen se-_lingkaran_ yang suka Chihayafuru. Tadinya mau di tumblr aja, berhubung _archive_ Chiayafuru Indo sepi, aku pindah lapak deh. Yang di Tumblr timeline cerita Chihayafuru-nya juga beda.

Bagi yang nggak tahu, Mutti itu bahasa Jerman yang artinya Ibu (bahasa informalnya Mutter). Lalu-lalu arti sajak dan visualisasi Narihira-_dono_ yang bertepuk sebelah tangan memang begitu cerita aslinya. Jadi ya... sebenernya cinta terlarang karena status. Soal kenangan Narihira-_dono_ ke calon permaisuri kaisar (Takaiko bukan sih, yang jelas marganya sebelum nikah itu Fujiwara) yang di ajak kabur, tapi pas sampai di sungai itu nggak jadi kabur. Dan warna merahnya itu, warna merah kimono-nya sih calon permaisuri.

Ehem.. ehem..

Saya berniat membuat sequel-nya sih, tapi tergantung kalian tertarik dengan cerita Taichi berpasangan dengan OC apa nggak. Habisnya niat saya di sequel akan lebih menonjolkan si OC sebagai wanita baru di hati Taichi~

Buat yang tertarik melihat wujud OC-nya, cek aja violonkecil/tumblr/com/yuukihara

Ganti _slash_ ( / ) dengan _dot_.

Kritik dan saran akan sangat saya terima! #kedipansekseh


End file.
